1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving end of a tool and, in particular, to a driving end that a user can operably move through a small angle to drive an object engaged therewith, as well as has a simple structure and is able to withstand high torque transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Patent No. 459593 shows a wrench with an improved structure. The wrench includes a driving end including a chamber. A gear wheel is disposed in the chamber. A receiving slot is extended in the chamber. A pivot shaft is disposed in the receiving slot and includes a gear pivotally engaged therewith. The gear is engaged with the gear wheel. A shaft with a plurality of teeth is engaged with the gear and the gear wheel. A control mechanism is received in the receiving slot to control the direction of rotation of the gear wheel. The control mechanism includes a pawl to engage with the gear wheel.
It is still desirable to improve the mechanism set forth in order to provide a wrench that is able to withstand high torque transmission.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.